Fantasievolle Fate
by Heartbeat-Remedy
Summary: Twisted fates can change lives, how drastic would yours be when all you have to live for is a nightmare?-**Fate Voting Scenario**


**Author's Note: **

**Hey guys! Not only is this my first story, but I want to try something new!**

**You all know about reviews right? Well this story is mostly about the fate of the RE Characters. And we can't have a story like this without couples! This is where I leave the control to you. As I write, you can decide who goes with whom, even if it turns out as a crack/yaoi/yuri paring. **_**I WILL give every couple a try.**_** Whichever wins for the chapter, will get more support! I'll use songs for my main inspiration, so if you comment and want a song featured, just add it in. The dates in the story might me incorrect, but it's the only way I can do a story like this. ^^" Hope you enjoy. ****J**

**Jill: That's risky…**

**Chris: Your digging your own grave-Me: It isn't me who has to go through it! **

**Them:…FO **

**Me: Prepare for a sort-of troubled Jill in the chapter, she's still has that drug Wesker injected in her within her : ^^" So don't blame me.**

_

* * *

_

_**Here we go, Welcome to my funeral …Without you I don't even have a pulse All alone It's dark and cold With every move I die …**_

_**I have destroyed our love It's gone, payback is sick It's all my fault…**_

_**With every move I die I'm faded I'm broken inside I've wasted the love of my life…**_

_**On the floor I'm just a zombie …Who I am, is not who I wanna be…I'm such a tragedy **_

_**With every move I die…**_

_**-Ke$ha: Dancing With Tears In My Eyes**_

Jill took her index finger, and slowly swerved it slowly across her chest. The roughness, the pain, and the visual it brings…on the inside and out. Sitting on the edge of a warm, inviting bed, she slowly pulled cloth up over her chest, a moist drop landing on her leg, her feet behind her. She was silent, all of the words that barely chocked, that she hardly managed to get out of her throat in Africa, weren't needed now. All the screams, the pleads, the words of denial…She clutched the cloth in her hands together, and let several silent tears stream down her face. She would never let someone see her like this, she was Jill Valentine, that untouchable woman from the S.T.A.R.S. unit, the one who was too strong to be bothered by weakling feelings. That was all shattered now. The Jill everyone wanted back, was gone. She looked up slowly to a mirror placed in front of her, not making a sound. The blonde locks of her new-found bangs were stinging her eyes, blinding her sight, moist from her tears.

What have I become…

She shifted, warm air surrounding her, pouring out the restroom door. She rummaged through a suitcase behind her, courtesy of the woman Chris had been with. She probably had felt remorse for Jill, seeing as she would have nothing to return back to base in. It made Jill sick, but what choice did she have, she never wanted to feel the texture of that battle suit again…for reason which even she can't describe on her own. She found something suitable, and slipped it on. Whimpering, sliding it over her chest. The pain it brought…

But it was from Chris…the good kind of pain…

She jolted up from her position as someone had hit the outside of her door, swiftly taking her left palm and pressing it against her lips, to hide her feelings, her mood,…to hide her frightened scream…

_**He used to do that…**_

"Jill, are you okay in there…you seem awful quiet…and well, I'm here if you…"Chris…how his voice always seemed so soothing. I wiped away a tear streaming down my face, and let out a simple hum, loud enough for him to hear. He got the message, and walked quietly down the hallway, back to his current quarters. "I'm sorry I'm not the Jill you wanted back…" I whispered softly, as tears continued to wash down my face. The soft cloth brushed against my skin, it was all my broken body could handle right now.

Truthfully, I was scared.

Scared of this of loosing Chris.

Scared of the night.

Scared of being alone…

I put my head to my knees, and fell backwards. I kept the lamp beside my bed on, the dim light creating shadows on the walls around me. I've been lying to myself, like I'd get any sleep… thoughts running through my head, my body still numb from the soothing heat, worrying for my safety, and also for those around me. My ankle rubbed across a gash on my leg as I turned over, putting a sheet up against my face. My whole body felt so numb, like it wasn't even there. I moved my leg, a feeling of sudden fear struck my body. I put my knees to my stomach, as if it was a pathetic attempt for a protection barrier. Why would Chris want someone like me as a partner…

He had her, he had Sheva.

The woman who took my place, and apparently filled it in successfully.

Maybe she still is…

Jill let her thoughts get the best of her, their rooms were side-by-side, and hers was put all the way down the hall… She gasped, letting out a small moan as she used the bedding as her own personal tissue. She looked down past her gaping shirt to see the scar, and rage filled her aching head, quickening her pulse. She took her fist and cracked it against the woman's suitcase, sending it flying off her bed to the other side of the room, hitting the wall, hard.

_Please Chris…don't come…_

A trickle of blood was sent sliding down past three of her knuckles, she didn't even feel it. It as if she _couldn't _even feel anymore…

"Jill!" The door knob was trembling, moving in every direction could've easily broken down the door…he must know I'm still in hysterics. "Jill, are you okay?!"

"Jill answer me!"

"_**Please**_!"

The sheet I was grasping fell out of my hands, that word struck a nerve.

**A deep, deep nerve. **

"Chris, I'm fine…" I stammered, more than usual. "It was just something I kicked off my bed, that's all-"

"Are you going to make me come in there, Valentine."

"Really Chris," I said, breathing harder than necessary. "Don't you trust your partn-"

Blood was rushing from an un-treated wound on Jill's leg, her knuckles now in critical shape. Her body hit the floor off of her safe-haven, as she let out a final gasp, one that could take your breath away. A metal plate which has flown off the suitcase now seemed to be in her head, she trembled as she touched it, the mass driven seep into her skin, trying to choke out a plead for help. A loud crack came from north of her, the vision she had was barely there…she couldn't hold on anymore, as she saw her soundings around her spin.

"Chris…"

I knew I wouldn't make it through this night.

* * *

It's been a few days since the incident in Africa. Chris and I had gotten Jill settled into her room, Chris carrying her sleeping figure to her room, which drew all attention on us, and had all eyes glued to our presence. It would take us a while to travel back to base, I was asked to return to the American B.S.S.A unit to be an African transition service partner, an offer I couldn't refuse. I had placed a suitcase in the woman's room. I can see why Chris was so worried about finding her. She seems very special, and also an intriguing partner, the kind one would want. _For life._

Sheva smiled, he really did care about this woman. She chuckled, Jill could hand him his ass on a silver platter though, a big, muscular man beside a tiny, fragile woman. She got her things settled in her room, and sat on the bed placed conveniently by the window. The weather was stormy, and the rain would be a plus to have where she could hear it patter against the window, it would defiantly help her relax. She was sure Chris didn't need her help with anything, so she picked up her communication phone. "Josh…" she murmured.

He was coming to America to be her partner as well, seeing as Chris now has his old recruit back. She couldn't help but smile, he was the only other partner she's had besides Chris. They had known each other since they were kids, a tad cliché, but it just seemed special. She never seemed to be her true self without him, he brought out the best in her. She was so serious while on the mission…

She snapped her head up when she heard Chris at the door, she walked over and let him in."Passing by while checking on Jill?"

Chris looked a different direction to advert her eyes, but she continued. "What did you need?"

"We should go to some sort of shop in this city tomorrow, we all can't run on the same torn uniforms." he chuckled. "Unless your into that kind of thing Sheva." he smiled."Your such a kid when your not on the job!" she joked, as Chris laughed. "Having Jill back helps, it's like a weight lifted."

Sheva lifted an eyebrow, but Chris wasn't done."I see you were looking up Josh!" he had a tint of red to her face, then looked out the window. "Yeah, we can't run on nothing either, that seems like a good plan for tomorrow." Chris nodded, and as soon as we began to walk out of the door, a large crack could be heard coming from down the hall. Chris bolted out the door as I quickly grabbed a gun from my suitcase, and fled out of the small room. I was stopped in my tracks with what I saw.

Chris had Jill in his arms, her blood staining his shirt, acting as a sponge.

"Sheva!"

"I'm coming!" I called, as I grabbed a medical kit on my way.

Chris looked over at me with a cold, dark glare.

_I had never seen such emotion in anyone's eyes… _

**AN: I tried to bring back the playfulness in Chris, but the pain in Jill. The Sheva's P.O.V. was kind of a filler. ^^" I'm not to sure on Sheva's personality yet, so her mood may change as this goes on. **

**So, which couple will survive? ;)**


End file.
